


Lazy Hazy Crazy Days of Summer

by Meags09



Series: Soundtrack [6]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meags09/pseuds/Meags09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in episode 301 Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days. Instead of listening and giving her a peace-offering donut, Luke is blunt about how much he doesn't want to hear about Christopher. Lorelai's Luke dreams continue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Hazy Crazy Days of Summer

"I am in exactly the same place that I was in before," Lorelai was saying to Luke, as she sat in the empty diner, staring into the cup of coffee that she poured herself. She'd left Friday Night Dinner in a haze of tears, the reproachful words her parents had said still ringing in her ears. According to them, it was all her fault that Chris was marrying Sherry, all because of decisions she made as a 16 year old girl. Feeling sad and alone, she went to the one place she always felt at home, but the air between them was still icy.

"Why are you telling me this?" Luke asked before she could continue, looking irritated.

"I, uh, don't know," she faltered. She picked up the cup, trying to hold back the tears but she could feel her control slipping. She was glad there was no one else around to witness her humiliation.

"Look," he said evenly. "Come into the diner. Order food. I'll give you a hard time about all the crap you eat and the coffee you drink. But I _really_ don't want to hear about your love life."

Lorelai was stunned into silence. She quickly wiped the tears from her face, and bobbed her head in something approximating agreement. She gathered her stuff and started walking slowly toward the door, her head bent down.

"Lorelai," he called, as she gripped the doorknob. She paused, and looked over at him, still blinking tears away. He looked somewhat remorseful. "You and me, we're good, okay?" Lorelai sniffled, and tried a weak smile, then walked out into the night. She wanted to believe him, but she knew he didn't really mean it. The sounds of that annoying song echoed through the Stars Hollow streets, only making her feel more depressed and alone. Once she got home, she told Rory that she and Luke had made up, but when she went to bed, she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_And on the beach you'll see the girls in their bikinis_

_As cute as ever but they never get 'em wet_

* * *

Damn, it was hot. Lorelai could barely concentrate on anything due to this unexpected heat wave. She'd tried to cool off by lounging around on her back porch in her bikini, but she still felt like she was melting. The heat was so oppressive, she couldn't even concentrate on her _People_ magazine. She tried using it to fan herself, but it didn't make a lick of difference. Looking around the backyard, she spotted the water hose. _Perfect_ , she thought. A little cool water could make all the difference.

She turned the spigot and felt the hose come to life in her hands. Preparing herself for the jolt of cold, she turned the spray toward her body. But the cold water on her hot skin didn't surprise her. Instead, it felt a little titillating. She let the water cascade over her back, down between her breasts, and roll down her thighs in blissful rivulets.

Suddenly, she heard a deep voice. "Let me," he said. She looked up to see Luke, but for some reason it didn't seem strange for him to be there. He was wearing khaki shorts but was bare chested, and he took the hose from her hands. After he aimed it at himself, he turned it back to her, following the trail of water with his hands as it slid down her body. She felt herself growing aroused, and couldn't help but reach out a hand to his chest, to feel his wet skin and trace the droplets of water that collected among the dusting of hair. He dropped the hose then, and the water splashed out around their toes. He pulled her closer with one arm and then seized her mouth with a deep, passionate kiss.

_Eh! Eh! Eh!_

Lorelai jolted awake, sitting up and getting her feet tangled up in the sheet. Her heart was pounding and she felt flushed and ... aroused? Immediately, the dream came back to her. _This is ridiculous_ , she thought to herself, sorting out the sheet and slamming the off button on her alarm. First the dream about the twins and the coffee and now she was practically having sex dreams about Luke.

After pulling her hair back in a messy ponytail, she trudged down the stairs. These nocturnal _Dear Penthouse_ entries were starting to affect her beauty sleep. She banged around in the kitchen, making coffee, feeling irritated and stupid and unsatisfied.

Rory poked her head out of her bedroom door. "What's wrong with you?" she asked groggily. She stepped into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Sorry," Lorelai said with a sigh. "I had another dream last night and it's starting to piss me off."

"About Luke? Did you have the twins this time or were you still pregnant?"

Lorelai dumped coffee grounds into the filter and slammed it into place. "Not exactly," she said, trying to decide if she should share the details with Rory. "I'm just starting to think it has less to do with Chris and more to do with Luke."

"So you're finally ready to admit that you love him?"

"What? No!" She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and set it under the flow of coffee. "I think it was just bothering me about him hating me and not talking to me, and my subconscious just got it all confused, that's all."

"So tell me about the dream." Rory sat down at the kitchen table, propping her chin into her hands.

"Well, in the dream we were having a heat wave, so I decided to cool myself off with the water hose outside. I was wearing my bathing suit, and then Luke just appeared, and we started kissing..." Lorelai trailed off.

"Please tell me that's all there was," Rory said with a grimace.

"Yeah, I woke up after that, alarm went off."

"So what do you think would have happened if the alarm clock hadn't gone off?"

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it." Lorelai switched the mugs under the coffee maker, handing the first one to Rory. She reached into a box of Pop-Tarts and placed two in the toaster. She stared as the element inside the toaster turned red. "I just really missed him. He hasn't talked to me all summer. It's been awful."

"Mmm-hmm," Rory said noncommittally. Lorelai turned to face her daughter, who was giving her a raised eyebrow look, that clearly indicated she didn't believe a word.

"What? Things between me and Luke aren't like that. I just feel so guilty! I know I hurt him and it sucks that he can't forgive me. He said we were good, that we could go back to the diner, but something just isn't the same."

* * *

_Right from the moment that those lovers start arrivin'_

_You'll see more kissin' in the cars than on the screen_

* * *

The drive-in theater was mostly empty, but she was glad for the respite. After the crazy few days she'd been having, she deserved some relaxation. She watched the movie and absently ate popcorn, not even caring what the plot of the movie was, just enjoying this time to kick back.

"Red vines?" Luke asked, offering her the package.

"Ooh, yes please!" She went to grab them, but he lifted them up high. She crawled over to his side of the backseat, trying to grab the package. "You're not playing fair!" she pouted, swiping at them again as he moved them just out of her reach.

"What will you give me for them?" he asked in a dangerously seductive voice.

"What do you want?" she asked, breathless. Her heartbeat quickened. He leaned forward, kissing her. She was aware of the package of Red Vines falling from his hands, she heard it hit the floor, but she was helpless to stop him from running his hands over her body. As he kissed her, his hands crept up her skirt and began to tease the edges of her panties. She could feel her body responding with desire.

She didn't want to wait anymore. She pulled him down on top of her and slid her body across the seat. His hands fondled her ass, her breasts, her thighs - anywhere he could reach. She fumbled with his belt, sliding it open and jerking down the zipper of his jeans. Her hand grabbed his hard cock, throbbing and ready for her. Her blouse was unbuttoned and her panties somehow vanished. Luke slid one finger inside her, then two, feeling her wetness. He pushed down his pants and boxers and positioned himself at her entrance.

"You ready, Lorelai?" he whispered. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," she panted.

"Do you want this, Lorelai?" he continued. "Do you want me?"

"Oh god, yes, I want you!" she cried.

The sound of her voice reverberated in her ears as she sat up suddenly. She was gasping for air, and the dark walls of her room felt like they were closing in on her. Frustrated, she fell back against her pillow and let out a growl.

* * *

_Roll out those lazy, hazy, crazy days of summer_

* * *

Lorelai was banging around in an old filing cabinet in the basement of the Independence Inn, looking for an old invoice she was certain had been paid, when she heard footsteps behind her. Startled, she turned around. Luke was standing there, looking surprised to see her and pretty uncomfortable about it.

"Hey," she said nervously.

"Hey," he answered. He pointed to the opposite corner from where she was digging through papers. "Someone called and said the air conditioning was out?"

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai said, wondering who had called Luke about that. She had meant to call a handyman from the Yellow Pages since she didn't think Luke would come. He nodded, and set off toward the unit. After several minutes, Lorelai found the invoice she needed, and headed towards the door. "See ya, Luke," she called, reaching for the doorknob.

It broke in two right in her hand.

"Uh, Luke?" she said, her voice tinged with hysteria. "We've got a problem here."

"What?" he asked, walking up to her while wiping his palms on his jeans. He had a sheen of perspiration on his forehead. The basement was fairly warm due to the air conditioning being out, but Lorelai had tried to ignore it since she hadn't planned on being in there for long. Holding the broken knob in her hand, she began to be very concerned about the lack of windows or cool air in the small room.

Luke looked at the knob in disbelief. "What did you do?" he asked, kneeling in front of the door to inspect the damage.

"I didn't do anything!" she cried. "I went to turn the doorknob and it just broke in my hands!"

She waited while he poked and prodded at the place where it had snapped off, and eventually sat on his heels. "It broke clean off, I don't know how we can jimmy it open this way."

"Where are your tools?" Lorelai asked, "Maybe you can unscrew the hinges or something."

"I don't have my tools."

"Why don't you have your tools? You always have your tools! How else are you supposed to fix the A/C without tools?"

"I was coming to see what parts I needed first," he replied testily. "Then I was going to come back with my tools and finish the job."

"Well, great, this is just great," she muttered. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Just call the front desk with your cell phone," he said.

"I don't have it!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I was only planning to be down here for a minute, I left it upstairs on my desk." Luke covered his face with his hands, groaning. "It's okay," Lorelai said, thinking, "Sookie knows I had to come downstairs to find an old invoice, so she'll figure out I'm here and come find me."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But she's got to notice sometime, right?" Luke gave her a look that let her know exactly how annoyed he was with the situation, but didn't say a word as he returned to the A/C unit. Lorelai sat on the floor next to the door, legs stretched out in front of her and hands clasped in her lap, waiting for Sookie to rescue them.

After several minutes, Luke appeared to have given up on the A/C, and sat across the room from her. He folded his arms in front of his chest, and stared at the floor.

As the time passed, Lorelai sat in silence, feeling increasingly grouchy as she felt sweat dripping between her shoulder blades, her breasts, and down her temples. It was bad enough to be stranded in a basement with someone that hated her and wouldn't hear her apologies, but to suffocate to death while doing it was torture. Feeling desperate, she reached her hands under her skirt and began to pull down her pantyhose, taking her heels with it.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked in alarm.

"Taking off my pantyhose," she said. "Don't worry, I won't scar your delicate sensibilities with anything more than bare legs." He snorted, but didn't say anything else. Lorelai tossed the hose and shoes aside. She leaned back against the wall and let out a big sigh.

A few minutes went by, and Luke bent forward, pulling off his flannel shirt, leaving a tight undershirt. Lorelai felt her pulse quicken, and looked away. Suddenly, the room felt even warmer. She was filled with nervous energy, and needed to find something to do. She got up and went back over to the filing cabinets, deciding to do some organizing while they were stuck there.

She could feel Luke's eyes on her as she bent over one of the cabinet drawers, and it took all of her self-control to ignore him. A droplet of sweat rolled into her eye and she wiped it away in frustration. She began to unbutton her blouse, and pulled it off, leaving her camisole as her only covering. She used the blouse to mop her face, although since it was satiny and smooth, it wasn't very effective. She hoped her makeup wasn't smeared.

Moving on to the next drawer, she tugged on it only to find that it was stuck. She pulled and pulled, grunting as the catch refused to release. Luke appeared next to her, and the skin on the back of her neck prickled, especially since she realized he was now not wearing a shirt at all. He pulled the drawer and it opened with ease, only serving to annoy Lorelai even more.

"Figures," she muttered.

"What?" Luke asked defensively. "I was helping you!"

"Sure, you help when you feel like it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She whirled around to face him directly, but looking at his toned chest made all of her thoughts and accusations fly out of her head. "Ugh! I can't think when I'm staring at your chest like that!" she blurted.

"What's wrong with my chest?" he demanded, jabbing a finger to himself. "It's hot in here! And you took off half of _your_ clothes!"

"I'm still covered!" she argued. She knew he could probably see the outline of her bra through the thin camisole, but she didn't care. "You're just all in my head! It's your fault I've been having dreams about us!"

He stopped short. "Dreams? What kind of dreams?"

She waved her arms frantically, and turned away from him. "Oh, you know, sex dreams."

"Wait, what?"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Rory and I decided that it had to do with my guilt over the fight we had and nothing else."

"You tell Rory about your sex dreams?" he asked incredulously.

Lorelai felt defensive. "Not in detail," she replied angrily. "Rory's my best friend, you know that."

"She's still your daughter," he argued.

"I'm not talking about this with you," she said, and walked across the small room. "I don't even know why you care," she said petulantly. "You still hate me."

"I don't hate you," he said softly. She heard his footsteps as he came closer to her, but she refused to turn around.

"Then why were you so mean to me when I came into the diner?" she asked, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

"Look at me." She turned, and her knees turned to jelly as she saw the tender look on his face. He came closer to her, and reached for her arms. He held her loosely, rubbing his thumb into the crease of her elbows. "I don't hate you."

"Then why-"

"It kills me to see you hurt by that jerk," he said, his eyes looking deeply into hers. His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "I wouldn't hurt you like that." Before she knew what was happening, they were wrapped in an embrace, his palms flat against her back and his lips on hers. The sensation of his gentle kiss was the only thing she was aware of, and she snaked her arms around his neck and held on tightly.

"Oh, Luke," she murmured, as they broke apart to breathe. "I want you so much."

"You think you're the only one with dreams," he murmured, kissing a trail from her ear down to her neck. "The things I'm going to do to you, I've been dreaming about for a long time." A shiver went up her spine as he cupped her breast and squeezed lightly.

* * *

_Those days of soda and pretzels and beer_

* * *

Despite being the first of September, the Connecticut evening was surprisingly warm. Lorelai wanted to take advantage of the Indian Summer weather, so when Luke showed up that evening, she had a cold beer and bowl of pretzels waiting for him.

"Ready for movie night, Gilmore style?" she asked, cocking her hip to the side. Luke grinned at her, and in a swift move, pulled her closer for a quick kiss.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said, stepped past her into the living room. Rory was already seated on the floor, surrounded by pillows. She held up her soda to him as he accepted the beer that Lorelai pressed into his hands.

"A toast!" she said. "To many more Gilmore-Danes movie nights to come!"

"I'll toast to that," Lorelai said. As they clinked bottles, Luke and Lorelai shared a goofy grin.

* * *

_You'll wish that summer could always be here_


End file.
